gameworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Police
The '''Police '''is a crime-fighting team whose goal is to arrest criminals and prevent prisoners from escaping. Police can use weapons, tasers, and handcuffs to get criminals back into the prison. After 2 nights, a police officer will receive a paycheck depending on their performance for the police objective. The police team can also deploy spike strips from their vehicles by pressing Q. The cooldown for the spike strips is about one minute. To prevent camping and spawn killing, the police officer will gain a bubble at spawn that a prisoner and criminal cannot penetrate, giving the police officer a few seconds to arrest or kill the criminal. Upon joining the Police team, Police will spawn in the Police Base. The police base is located in the prison and is where police can get ready to catch criminals and get weapons. Police can see the bounty of up to 6 Criminals at a time at the base. Police can also get weapons from the base. These weapons include the Pistol, Deagle, Shotgun, MP5, M4A1, Baton, SCAR, and AWP, and the Sniper. The M4A1 requires the SWAT Gamepass, and the AWP requires the Heavy Weapons Gamepass. They can also get guns from the gun store. Finally, police can climb up the ladder, and up another, to use a Helicopter and fly around the map with it. Once a police officer finds a Criminal, they have the opportunity to arrest the criminal and send them back to jail. Police can use weapons to kill the criminal. In this case, the criminal will become a prisoner, and the police officer responsible for killing the criminal will earn , along with 25 XP for their rank. If a police officer arrests a criminal, the police officer will earn $400 along with the bounty. The amount of XP is dependant on the amount of bounty the criminal had. Cops can earn up to $6,000 and 600 XP by arresting a criminal at max bounty ($12,000 and 1200 XP with the VIP Gamepass and Double XP). Just like criminals, police officers can steal money from the nightclub. To complete the raid, they have to go back to the police base. Heroes cannot stop them from raiding it, however, the criminals who are robbing the nightclub can kill the police officers raiding the nightclub. Police officers can also complete the special quest to get the Jetpack, which is shooting with a pistol or a deagle the colors on the vending machine in the order that is shown on the DJ stand, then search in the secret storage and get the Boss Keycard, then open the jetpack room in the Airport and take the jetpack. Police become equipped automatically when they join the game with a Pistol, Taser, and Handcuffs. The pistol does 12 damage per bullet and has 14 DPS. Only criminals and guilty prisoners can be shot with it, as heroes and other police cannot. Criminals and guilty prisoners can also be tasered, which temporarily freezes a player and forces them to loosely fall to the floor. A disadvantage of the taser is that it has a limited range, making it impossible to taser a player from very far away. The handcuffs, as stated above, may be used to arrest criminals and eject them from vehicles, as well as prisoners that have either held a weapon or entered a restricted area, making them guilty and being able to be arrested. The police base contains four different outfits, one of which shows as the player's default outfit. The other three consist of a pink police uniform, a blue police uniform, and a swat uniform. All outfits can be worn without a gamepass except for the swat uniform, making it the only outfit which can be worn only with a gamepass. * A car will be equipped with police sirens when a person on the police team enters the driver seat. * The police is the only team that is able to receive a paycheck. Category:Teams